


Something only you will see

by thegreatml



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Female Shepard - Freeform, Garrus Vakarian - Freeform, Mass Effect - Freeform, No Shepard without Vakarian, very soft porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatml/pseuds/thegreatml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard doesn't show her vulnerable side often and Garrus may be the only one who will ever see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something only you will see

Garrus

Garrus Vakarian.

When she hears that name something inside of her seems to shiver, not from fear, oh no, from something completely different... from anticipation. Because he’s one of the few who’s allowed to see her vulnerable side. To see the begging look in her eyes as she’s pressed up against the cold wall and the only one who will ever feel her parted soft lips. He’s the only one who’s allowed to strip her down. The only one who may bury his face between her naked legs and trace her inner-thighs with his tongue, leaving a wet trail.  
He will be the only one to ever hear the whispery moans that leave her throat when his fingers hit that sweet spot that makes her hips jerk forwards. He will be the only one to ever see how her body shudders when that unique warm spreads through her. The only one who’ll ever experience how truly beautiful she is with sweaty hair and heavy breathing.

“Garrus...” she breaths

“Garrus fucking Vakarian.”


End file.
